futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Standard Future Map Game
A classic map game made by the community for the community. Rules * Rules * Tiers Related Pages * Off-World Colonies * Treaty of Zurich 2098 * Treaty of Zürich * Treaty of Baghdad * UN Conference 2401 (null) * Outer Space Treaty (null) Archives (2018 - 2117) Map Nations The current list of nations player-controlled. * South Africa':' Timberjack460 * ' German Empire:' * Oceania: I ate a B * United Kingdom: Lord Kemrii * Republic of Poland: Devonument * Canada: Brenden4000 * Japan: -Seiga * India - '''LordChankaForPresident * '''Greece: Solace * France:'''VokunConroy * '''United States of America: Ryan * Sovereign Military Order of Malta: [[User:The monster without a * Byzantium: Yum yubs * Nusantara: PERDYDATAT * China: GamingFury101 * Malaysia: yapsoonyoung * Philippines: How about me? Mods * Owner / Head Mod: Sidewinder * Co-Owner / Head Mod: Solace * Mod: Monster * Mod: Brenden4000 * Mod: Lord Kemrii Gameplay 2138 Italy proposes a worldwide system of weather satellites to allow humanity control over the weather, which has evidently become more violent in the past years, Ice Age notwithstanding. Several other nations back this idea, and a worldwide system is seen as an international effort. More fighting occurs in the First Martian War, as dubbed by the media as multiple colonies and states try to defeat the Republica de Martia, which is now reduced to about 64% of its original size. The most advanced AI in existence, named Descartes, is unveiled at the 2138 London Tech Expo by Aperture Industries. They claim it is able to think like a human, or mimic one to the best of its abilities. * Japan: Elections are held with Ichirō Otsuka from the Progressive Party winning another term. The Progressive Party, however, lost two seats while the number of seats for the Japanese Communist Party stayed the same. Nippon Ishin no Kai lost only one seat and the Social Democratic Party lost four seats. The New Human Kokoro Party gains seven seats. Meanwhile, Prime Minister Ichirō Otsuka disagrees with Italy's proposal and continues to pursue weather control technology that would be solely controlled by Japan, for weather control only in Japan; and warns the possibility of a worldwide system could be used by nations to ruin other nations and regions, among other things. * United Kingdom: Two important things occur this year. First and foremost, a second offensive is launched against Republica de Martia, involving nearly 80,000 personnel as well as 150,000 craft making up the bulk of the invasion force. Cities and outposts are strategically targeted with advanced laser weaponry so as to create minimal damage and to reduce civilian casualties. Secondly, a new government agency is created, the National Discovery & Exploratory Starfleet (NDES). With the National Space Agency having been disbanded decades ago when the United Kingdom transitioned into a Solar-system wide nation, thus rendering a space agency redundant, the NDES has been created to be the United Kingdom's forefront in civilian space exploration and discovery. As of 2138, Starfleet consists of 20 Discovery-Class exploratory vessels with a minimum crew of 150 and a maximum crew of 800, 100 unit-carriers, smaller ships designed to carry Starfleet units of around 15 to 20 people, and four Asteroid-Class command ships that serve as mobile command posts for Admirals, etc. Under construction are three Discovery-Class ships a year for the next two years, as well as three Colony-Class ships a year for the next five years. With a mandate of exploring the cosmos and building colonies, Starfleet garners wide-spread public support and approval. Missions to various star systems are planned for Starfleet next year and Starfleet serves as a symbol of science, discovery and peace in a time dominated by interplanetary militarisation. 2139 Several nation pursue more advanced weather satellites, using them for either themselves or a joint usage between multiple nations. Experts believe the First Martian War will be over by the mid 2140s, perhaps earlier. Support is waning for the "ultra-hispanic" regime. Winters become colder. Very much colder, with some regions reporting a 3ºC drop in temperature from normalcy. * Japan: The nuclear powered warp drive prototype is created and is launched in . Response on the test Meanwhile, with the experiment of recommended speed limits on highways being successful, all highway speed limits are changed into recommended speed limits, though German-style road laws of speed limits begins to take action. A similar experiment for outside the highways is planned at a later date. Hokkaidō and Tōhoku have noticeably colder winters, with reports of a full 3ºC drop than normal winters. Construction on weather control technology satellites begin. The first Touhou Project film is released, and as expected, is successful and gets great reviews in the nation. * United Kingdom: This year, Starfleet expands to include 50 Colony-Class starships and 25 Discovery-Class starships. Ten of the Discovery Ships are launched to the Alpha Centauri system to chart out the system in great detail and to scout out potential colony areas. Five Discovery-Class ships are launched to the outer solar system and the Kuiper Belt to map them out respectively. All Discovery-Class ships are equipped with antimatter warp drive. In other news, 35 Colony-Class ships are employed to supply colonies and to ferry cargo and personnel. Starfleet ships do assist government corporations. With the sudden drop in temperature on Earth, the local governments of Scotland, England, and North Canada take rapid action to protect their populations and crops. North Canada sees a massive surge in demand for vertical farm heaters while the British Isles imports a massive 15 million heating units. The wool industry also sees a surge with Martian-Made wool shipped to Earth to supply the surge in demand fro warm clothing. Last but not least, an additional 550 million pounds is poured into training and equipment for rebel forces and British troops on Mars. Talks begin among various rebel groups with the UK as mediator, in the hopes of setting up a stable, democratic government in the war-torn Martian nations. Secret It seems the rebel groups want to form two or three separate Martian countries, at least one of which seeks complete independence, though the British mediators are skeptical of its ability to hold its own, economically. Secret 2140 The Japanese nuclear warp-drive is successfully tested, accelerating the test craft to 1.1 light speed. The only issue is that it is now in orbit around Neptune. The topic of Solar System exploration is brought on the table. In the light of recent British efforts to fully explore the Solar System, the International Committee On Systemic Exploration, or ICSE, is formed to fully map the local system completely. Astronomers are beginning to seriously considering changing Earth and the Moon's official designations to something more unique, perhaps Terra and Luna. South America, Egypt, South Africa, India, Manchuria and Oceania activate the International Weather Satellite System. It is a joint venture between the aforementioned nations. The Martian War ends as Republica de Martia is annihilated in their bastions on Mars. War crimes are exposed, and the guilty are punished with exile. Many celebrate this turn of events, even those in Iberian and South American colonies. * Japan: Although now in orbit around Neptune, the success of the nuclear warp-drive is celebrated. Research and experiments continue for nuclear warp-drives, and will undergo several more tests before a full-fledged spacecraft powered by nuclear warp-drives will be considered. A second prototype is planned to be built in 2145. Plans are made to get the prototype back, and research into an autonomous spacecraft begins, as sending human-driven spacecraft to retrieve it would prove dangerous. Cinderella Girls: Starlight Stage servers are officially closed, having now 3517 players remaining prior to closing; and many of the remaining players have now moved on to The Idolmaster: Trillion Live!. * United Kingdom: The British public seems resistant to changing Earth and the Moon's names. In other news, the British Starfleet officially joins the ICSE. To be clear, Starfleet remains solely under British jurisdiction though it actively contributes collected data to the ICSE database. Starfleet is expanded to include 40 Mapper-Class ships each with a crew of 40 ~ 50 people. The main function of these ships is to, as the name suggests, map the Solar System. Thirdly, the squadron of Discovery-Class ships dispatched to the Alpha Centauri system are consistently reporting back to headquarters. Speaking of headquarters, the official headquarters for Starfleet is a new purpose-built orbiting city above Earth. It is relatively small with a permanent population - staff and family members - of roughly 10,000. Starfleet HQ contains both the administrative and legislative HQ of Starfleet, as well as three shipyards for manufacture, refitting, and repairs. Last but not least, British troops move to the perimeter of all former Salvatore Martia colonies. This is to respect the sovereignty of said colonies. The British Army and Air Force provide humanitarian aid to any and all requiring it. Following the surrender of Salvatore Martia, all enemy officials are rounded up and deported to Earth to stand trial for their war crimes. Civilian diplomats and mediators are sent to the colonies to assist and mediate the discussions being held now on Mars. As of now a full two-thirds of the colonies have chosen to return to their former countries with autonomy. However, one-tthird of the colonies wish to declare independence in the form of two separate countries. Response 2141 Two new nations are now on Mars. With six independent states on the planet, the United Nations of Mars is formed. A proposal from the 21st century to terraform Mars resurfaces. It details the placement of a large dipole magnet, ranging from 1~2 Teslas in strength and place in L1 orbit around Mars. It is theorized to cause a domino effect leading to the gradual terraforming of Mars. The effects of the Ice Age begin to wane in Patagonia, Australia, Northeast Asia, the Indian subcontinent, the Sahara and Southern Africa. Winters are less harsh. By the discretion of the International Astronomical Union, the Solar System will be renamed to the Helios System, the Earth to Terra, and the Moon to Luna. The ICSE lays out their proposal for intrasystemic exploration. From 2141 to 2150, the Inner Solar System is to be actively charted. Smaller vessels seeking some extra cash may contribute to exploration efforts. * Japan: Visitors to Japan from nations in North and no longer require a visa of any kind. The last of toll roads are now closed down. After a passing of a bill, the Sea of Japan is to be officially referred to as the East Sea, and textbooks as well as documents and such in Japan that feature/reference the sea begin to be changed to the East Sea. The experiment of recommended speed limits in the rest of Japan such as cities and towns begins, and if successful, will be permanently implemented. * United Kingdom: The United Kingdom continues to refer to the Solar System, Earth, and the Moon as such, due to their longstanding cultural impacts. In other news, the government launches its own section of the global weather satellite system, hoping to ease the Ice Age pummeling Britain's Earth countries. Diplomatic efforts have begun with the UNM and Britain is n friendly terms with all six independent Martian states. Earth-Martian trade couldn't be stronger. Starfleet continues mapping the Outer Solar System and Alpha Centauri. This year, three Discovery-Class ships are sent out to Barnard's Star, and four Discovery-Class ships are sent out to Sirius star system. 2142 The effects of the Ice Age are noted by the public by now. Global temperature has risen from -5˚C to -3˚C overall within the past few years. A project is planned for the implementation of an artificial magnetic field for Mars. Several nations prominent in the technology and space logistics scene are called in to help. Refugees fleeing from the Martian War have invoked their right of return, an estimated 534,000 are on transit to Mars from their respective refugee nations or colonies. * Japan: Elections are held with Ichirō Otsuka winning a third consecutive term. The Progressive Party gains a seat, as does the Japanese Communist Party. Both Nippon Ishin no Kai and the Social Democratic Party loses six seats. The New Human Kokoro Party gains ten seats. The weather control technology satellite is finished construction and is launched. Unlike several other nations, the weather control satellite is mostly used in attempts to lessen the damages caused by Typhoons that hit Japan. It is used to also lessen the effects of the Ice Age somewhat, particularly in Hokkaidō and Tōhoku, but still keeping snow for many to enjoy. Much of the government looks in disgust in the idea of rewarming the planet, as does several citizens. JAXA gains more funding, as Prime Minister Ichirō Otsuka continues pushing for nuclear warp-drive in hopes to reach places outside of the Solar System sooner than later. Autonomous spacecraft research is going well, with one to be built by 2144 due to bigger funding. * United Kingdom: The British public, understandably stressed by the Latino Martian refugees and their unfamiliar culture and language, are mostly relieved they will be returning to Mars. Britain assists these refugees with transport ships and final rations. By the end of the year, British Armed Forces have moved out of occupied territories and returned to garrisons on Mars and Earth. In other news, Britain chips in two billion Pounds into the Terra-forming of Mars, joining 60 other countries in the effort. However, the British government is more focused on making a Martian protective magnetic field than it is completely transforming Mar's surface. This is of course due to Britain's perfected atmospheric protection dome technology that is used to form enclosed atmospheres around British cities on Mars. Thirdly, upon the suggestion of he British Space Trade Agency, the now neglected StarGate Horizon is dismantled and a replacement star gate - StarGate Exploration is constructed, with a starship capacity of 100 medium sized trade ships per hour. StarGate Exploration connects to the Alpha Centauri system where colonists have successfully begun mass mining of Proxima Centauri B. Thanks to the efforts of Starfleet, two new colonies have been founded on Proxima Centauri B with the long-term plan to unite them all under a Proximan constituent country. The Starfleet Discovery missions to Barnard's Star and Sirius Star System report back with new maps and information. Plans to set up a colony in each system are on the table for the future. Last but not least, Starfleet's Science Division gets its own orbiting facilities separate from HQ to encourage and increase new technological developments to lower the cost of space travel. 2143 The orbit of Mercury is noted to be almost completely mapped. The received information is collected in a data library, available for the public to view. The 18th Star Gate is declared open by Russia. It is expected to ease intra-system traffic towards the Outer Planets. The topic of the boundaries of asteroid mining comes into question after 12 mining ships are found collecting metals from asteroids within the territory of the Russian Asteroid Federation of Petrachov, presumably illegally. * Japan: The experiment of recommended speed limits in cities and towns are also successful, and begins to be permanently implemented. The Self-Defence Forces sees a slight budget cut. The small military presence on Takane and Akishima are moved to Fujiwara and Akita, respectively. Japanese Spacecraft continues to be guarded by the Space Self-Defence Forces despite threats in space seemingly have declined. * Poland: By January Earth Ship Alexander is finally operational and is officially given under League of Nations' jurisdiction. During a raid on some gang's hideout, our special police forces find an operational nuke, which is a huge shock. After safety tests it is joins our arsenal and is the first nuke in polish arsenal ever. We, however, promise to disarm it. The process will start next year and finish in 2145. Approval for pan-humanism reaches 89%, which means that this is the second most united time in their history (the first was in about the middle of 20th century, when approval for communism reached 99,98%; but these polls were probably rigged while the current ones are not). We are really looking forward to unification with Franco-Iberia. * United States of America: By now we have produced 50 warp capable craft, and have been working on several jumpgates (Star Gates are called jumpgates in the US). Nationalism has been on the decrease for decades now, and the Unification Party has established itself as a political dynasty, much as the Democratic-Republicans of the early 1800s. We reestablish the border with the Canadas past the Great Lakes as being the 49th parallel. However, we keep Vancouver Island. * United Kingdom: Among other things that occur this year, a new colony is founded in the atmosphere of Jupiter, due to a massive rise in demand for gasses - largely for use in StarGate manufacture and operation. The new colony is named Island of Blue, after its blue-metal exterior. Secondly, legislation is passed ensuring that British ships do not mine in areas who's sovereignty is respected by the United Kingdom and the same can be said for foreign ships attempting to mine in British space and territory. Starfleet and the mission to Barnard's Star report much success as 20 6% of the system has been mapped. All information gathered is uploaded to public databases. Speaking of public databases, the GCHQ, Britain's cyber-security and national communications agency has set up the Public Domain of Intellectual Knowledge. A system of databases spanning the Solar System, with much data being recorded on multiple different databases to speed up connection times system-wide. 2144 After years of preparation, Franco-Iberia and the CEF begin the process of unification. Italy will also be included in this, and will form the European Federation formally. The prospect of a united North America is not that far off, experts say. All three nations residing in the continent could form a powerful entity comprising of two superpowers and Canada. Due to opposition from several nations, it is decided that all nations operating weather satellites must not intentionally alter the global average temperature beyond -4˚C, unless it is warranted due to a severe disaster. * Japan: The autonomous spacecraft is built, and is tested; if successful another one will be built to retrieve the nuclear warp-drive prototype that is stuck in orbit around Neptune. The second nuclear warp-drive prototype begins construction, and is still set to launch in 2145, hoping it won't get stuck in orbit with a planet. The government of Japan agrees to not warm the average global temperature above -4 degrees Celsius. Meanwhile, English taught as a foreign language is at its lowest point, with Brazilian Portuguese, Spanish and surprisingly enough, Polish being more popular to learn. Korean and Mandarin continue being the most popular foreign languages being taught. * Canada: We show interest in uniting North America, as long as the Canadian government is still in control of its nation. Terra and Luna are still called Earth an the Moon because no one in Canada thought this change was necessary. We test our first warp drive because we still show interest in reaching Alpha Centauri Response Needed. We begin building a Super Star Destroyer which is five kilometers wide and ten kilometers long with 800 meters in height. This project will take 8-13 years at the rate of Canadian engineering speed, but cannot begin until the Canadian Space Program have finished their Warp Drive research and Development project. The large point of this ship is to carry from place to place smaller ships, and house many important space officials. This ship will include a warp drive and once completed, will be able to reach Alpha Centauri in 30 hours (travel at one light year every six hours). The ship will be a back and forth carrier bringing well needed supplies, and allowing more humans and animals to reach the Alpha Centauri colonies. A military on mars begin construction, Canada's first non-earth bound military base that is not a vehicle. One for Venus, Pluto, and Eris are all planned for the next five years. After high demand, the Senate votes and lifts the heavy restrictions blocking commercial creation of AI, and use of advanced AI in businesses and homes. ** British Diplomacy: Britain inquires as to the nature of the Super Star Destroyer and as to whether it is armed and militarised. (PS. We have StarGates and warp drives are still pretty expensive so most ships simply choose to use StarGates while warp drives are mainly used by frontier ships and military craft). Response ** Canadian Diplomacy: It is armed with small weapons as to defend the ship. * United Kingdom: The UK is open to the idea of a North American entity. However, the sovereignty of the UK must be respected at all times, similar to what the Canadian president has said. Second and more importantly, the UK is very much not an Earth-only nation. It is a Union of countries stretching many planets and planetoids and it would be unfair to assume the UK is mainly in North America. However, a regional entity (kinda like the EU with less bureaucracy) is definitely possible as it would help trade and cooperation in the region. In other news, the British population has hit a milestone at 1.5 billion people in the Union, with one billion of which residing out of Earth, proving that the UK is not Terracentric. Next, Starfleet declares the beginning of construction of a new colony on Proxima Centauri B called Blackmouth. With three (soon four) trade and mining hubs thriving on the Proxima B surface, the territories of Britain on Proxima B are collectively declared the constituent country of Proximz. Seeing Proxima Centauri and Alpha Centauri as the new frontier in space colonisation, Britain builds its second StarGate called StarGate Discovery, also leading to Proxima Centauri. * United States of America: We propose a union of states, called the North Atlantic Union, which would in its fullest extent include the US, Canada, the UK, All of Mainland Europe, and much of North Africa. It would be a supranational governing entity, which would have authority over all its members, but all decisions would be voted upon in a North Atlantic Council, which would be held in Brussels. Response Required **'Mod: Franco-Iberia, Ireland, Italy and the CEF are open to this idea and show support for it, while others, like Switzerland and the UK are not so approving.' 2145 With the maintenance of the average temperature at -4˚C, experts predict the Ice Age will last longer than forecast, but humanity has already prepared for it. The second Japanese nuclear warp drive is much more successful, in the sense that it functions as planned and brought back its predecessor. In the light of globalist actions by Western nations, the African nations and some in Asia begin experiencing globalist movements themselves. * Japan: The success of the second nuclear warp-drive is celebrated. By orders of Prime Minister Ichirō Otsuka, a spacecraft with nuclear warp-drive begins construction in aims to travel to Lalande 21185, and report back. Mitsubishi, Kawasaki, Subaru, and Yamaha all work together along with JAXA in collaboration to build the ship, and with funding by the Japanese government as well, in hopes to have it launched by 2149. Also, the research of the nuclear warp-drive are made into public domain. Plans to travel to Barnard's Star are abandoned, and plans in proposal to go to Alpha/Proxima Centauri are also abandoned. Distrust and scepticism towards the West and US still remain high by many citizens and politicians alike, including some pan-humanist supporters and some members of the New Human Kokoro Party. Independence continues to be enjoyed and preferred by citizens and politicians alike (except pan-humanist supporters and New Human Kokoro Party obviously), with 67.7% support. However, interest in a united East Asia at the very least sees a bit of support. Prime Minister Ichirō Otsuka follows in line with Honoka Saotome's stance, in that Japan will not discuss talks of unification will not happen, unless proposed by others. * United Kingdom: The government has proposed plans to build the beginnings of a Dyson Bubble. The precursor to a Dyson Sphere, a Dyson Bubble is a series of solar collecting modules scattered in orbit around the Sun. Together, they would collectively generate enough power to power a planet in real time. The British government encourages as many nations as possible to take part in this endeavour. Responses In other news, Starfleet builds its first Mothership-Class spaceship, Mother ship for short. As the name implies, it is a mothership differing from conventional asteroid ships in that they are not made of asteroids but are in fact the reassembled parts of a disassembled asteroid, forming a massive, fully man-made mother ship. This ship will aid in housing smaller ships and can act as a mobile base of operations for Starfleet, with a crew of 5000. 2146 Ireland participates in the unification process in Europe, which is expected to be completed in 2148. Several nations announce their interest in the construction of a Dyson Bubble. The future nation of the European Union is one of those interested. Byzantium enters negotiations with Franco-Iberia, the CEF and Italy on the topic of further European unification. South Africa: Supreme dDctator Jim Biden orders the military to mobilize along the boarder with Botswana, he then orders a draft to be enacted and orders a full refit of the military, the economy is booming with the amount of jobs created by the need for military technology. * Japan: Ichirō Otsuka announces his retirement from politics and won't be running again. Elections are held with Manami Kasagi of the Progressive Party winning. Both the Progressive Party and Japanese Communist Party loses three seats. Nippon Ishin no Kai gains five seats, while the Social Democratic Party loses eight seats. New Human Kokoro Party gains nine seats. Manami Kasagi continues Ichirō Otsuka's plans. Three more orbiting cities are planned for Saturn, Jupiter, and Neptune respectively. The Bandori! mobile game surpasses The Idolmaster: Trillion Live! in players, having twenty-five million players. The Idolmaster: Trillion Live! has twenty-two million players, while Love Live! School Idol Festival has dropped to twenty-nine million players. * United Kingdom: Work begins on the Dyson Bubble, a dozen solar generators at a time are placed into orbit around the Sun. Starfleet reports back from Barnard's Star, having successfully mapped 40% of the system. Plans are underway to colonise the system. In the outer solar system, a new colony is constructed in the atmosphere of Uranus and Jupiter each. They serve as a testament to the massive amounts of gas required by StarGates and warp drives. Gas is the most common material converted to antimatter. Last but not least, legislation is passed forcing all antimatter production facilities to move to outer solar system moons with no civilian populations by 2155. This is to protect the public from the dangerous facilities. 2147 South Africa suffers from several sanctions against it, followed by their removal from the African Regional Military Alliance. Namibia, Botswana, Zimbabwe, Mozambique, Angola and Barotseland unite to form the Union of South Africa in response to the sudden actions of South Africa. Negotiations for Central Asian unification by several nations in the region are underway, mediated by Russia and Byzantium. The unification of Europe is joined by Byzantium. * Japan: The new orbiting cities of Saturn, Jupiter, and Neptune begin construction named Sakauchi, Yachiyo, and Nishiumi respectively. Plans to begin mining uranium in space is made, along with prohibiting areas where its under jurisdiction by nations and administrative divisions of nations. Uranium is also only allowed to be used in warp-drives and absolutely nothing else, with a ban imposed preventing its use in anything other than warp-drives. Meanwhile, mining in Japan and its Autonomous Prefectures in space are banned, with huge fines imposed to those who violate it. *'South Africa:' The South African government reaches out to Canada for military help claiming "if Canada is willing to help they will be rewarded with land and trade response needed, in response to sanctions South Africa updates its missile defense systems to the Zulu 15 missile defense system in hopes of avoiding missile strikes. * United Kingdom: A recent government poll has shown that patriotic pan-humanism is seeing a resurgence. That is, the public has become more open to the idea of an inter-governmental union of autonomous nations. As such, the PM proposes a Union between English-speaking nations (any who wish to join) that will have a light central government and guarantee autonomy in the majority of policy making (kinda like a better EU but for all English speaking nations). Responses In other news, 856 of 11,000 satellites required for the Dyson Bubble have been put into orbit and 60% of the Barnard's Star system has been mapped. 2148 The United States and Canada are interested in joining this Anglo-Union. Other states such as Oceania are open to the idea, but do not see it as viable due to geographical distances. The USA (South Africa) imposes an embargo on South Africa, unless it agrees to end such militaristic actions. Madagascar joins the Union as well. The European Union is formed, uniting most of the continent. Russia begins negotiations with the other former Russian states to reunify, as do several nations in Southeast Asia and China. Following the actions taken by Japan, the usage of uranium outside a list of purposes is banned. * Japan: The Spacecraft ship is nearing completion and is set to launch next year towards with using a nuclear warp-drive. The spacecraft itself is named Nozomi (のぞみ; Japanese for "Wish" or "Hope"). The mining for uranium in space begins for use for warp-drives, and avoids areas where its under jurisdiction by nations and administrative divisions of nations. Life expectancy, with cell revitalisation therapy, is at 191. The current population is at 503.79 million citizens, with more than half in space, and the Autonomous Prefecture of Miyazawa having the highest population among all Japanese Autonomous Prefectures in Space as of latest census. * United Kingdom: Following the successful installation of the necessary infrastructure, Dyson Bubble construction speeds up exponentially. As of December 2148, 2300 solar satellites have been installed into orbit around the Sun. Each satellite measures 200 metres across and has a total solar-absorbent surface area of 10,000 sq metres, with the dimensions of 50 x 200 metres. As of this year, 80% of the Barnard's Star system have been mapped. Experts estimate that by the end of next year, Barnard's Star System will be fully mapped. Meanwhile, the entirety of the Alpha Centauri star system has been mapped. In other news, Starfleet sets up a permanent orbiting outpost in the Sirius star system to aid exploration and mapping. Last but not least, the PM continues to hold talks and visit countries, pushing for the Anglo-Union. (I mean seriously, if no one want's to post anymore can you just let others post in your stead?) * European Union: Most of the year is spent integrating old European Societies and organisations, creating the UESP (United European Space Agency), merging ministries etc. and setting up regional governments (which is important since, as you know, our government isn't very centralised). First European elections are sheduled for the next year (in 2148 the country was ruled by an institution named Temporary Council). The European Constitution is created and approved. We continue helping the UK in the construction of their Dyson Bubble. * Canada: '''Despite popular belief, we do not show interest in joining the Anglo-Union. The construction of the Super Star Destroyer commences despite Canada not yet perfecting warp drives. Instead, the Maple star gate begins production to help take the SSD to Alpha Centauri. We put sanctions on South Africa, and send 3 aircraft carriers and 12 destroyers with 2,000 troops to ensure South Africa doesn't pull anything. Canada has a population of 312,300,000 with a little over one third in space. This year all Profits from mining astroids go into the federal budget raising it up 6 billion Canadian Dollars. Finally, Social Security sees a 250 billion dollar increase. 2149 '''Sindh and India re-unite after the long stalemated war comes to an end. Russia reunifies, and China is expected to re-unify next year. South Africa is surrounded at all sides. Protestors demand South Africa to stand down and try to unify Africa peacefully. Barnard's Star is fully mapped, which makes scientists celebrate. Experts still believe humans can achieve Type 1 status by the second half of the 22nd century. ''' '''The Anglo-Union will start accepting non english speaking nations, if they agree to teach english as a second language in all schools. * United Kingdom: Scientists rejoice at Starfleet's success at mapping Barnard's Star. However, colonisers also groan at a sad truth, it has been confirmed that Barnard's Star does not have any planets within it's habitable zone. (This is true IRL btw) Nontheless, Starfleet has discovered that Barnard's Star is orbited by a single massive asteroid belt, probably debris from a failed attempt at planet building. (This part is not confirmed IRL but then again not much about Barnard's Star is confirmed). As a result, Starfleet prepares to colonise said asteroid belt. * Japan: The Spacecraft ship Nozomi is completed and later in the year, is successfully launched, and is headed towards . The main goals of this is to map out the area as well as planning an orbiting city to be built there. Future plans to go to both and are also made. Meanwhile several more spacecraft begin production, all fitted with nuclear warp drives. Absolute neutrality continues to be in place, along with staying out of all organisations except the League of Nations. The orbiting cities of Fujiwara, Akita, Narumi, and Chihaya begin to transition into being mostly civilian cities, though a small military presence continues to remain for security reasons. A new web-based Idolmaster game is in the works, and will be similar to The Idolmaster: Shiny Colours; and also features new characters, along with existing characters. * ' Canada: '''Canadian scientists construct and launch one weather satellite. The SSD's shell is completed, and the interior begins to be built. Five more colonies are planned for Venus, three of which will become provinces, one will be a military base, and the other will be a mining hub. Three new colonies will be built one mars, all of which will be provinces. Two antimatter facilities will also built on the Uranus's moon of Belinda. A antimatter warhead storage facility will be built in the following years. This follows President Conway's Executive Order 981, which orders all antimatter facilities and warhead storage facilities to be removed from Terra. This years space budget is 1.1 trillion Canadian Dollars, a 200 billion Canadian Dollar budget increase from last year, with the extra money going into the colonies, and the facilities. In the military world, Canada has 20 air craft carriers following last years budget increase, and soon following the space fleet will receive 8 new dreadnoughts. When asked about military expansion, president Conway responded with "The world is in peace, which means no one is prepared for war. Being prepared gives us an advantage.". Finally, Maple Star Gate is 25% complete. 2150 '''The Pentagon was hacked, with important information about the United States in the hands of a growing unnamed terrorist organization. Not much is known about them at the time, but it is known they have a fair sized space fleet.' Every developed nation that has a presence in space can reach Alpha Centauri. Japan is the biggest video game creating country in the world. ''' * '''Japan: Elections are held with Akiko Numakura from the Japanese Communist Party winning. The Progressive Party loses twenty-one seats while the Japanese Communist Party gains three seats. The Social Democratic Party loses six seats. Nippon Ishin no Kai gains five seats while New Human Kokoro Party gains nineteen seats. The orbiting cities of Sakauchi, Yachiyo, and Nishiumi are finished construction and are opened. Although the nuclear warp-drive works successfully, some Progressive Party members begin to question if it can even go as fast as antimatter warp-drives; while others question if the nuclear warp-drive equipped spacecraft will even make it to its destination to far-away places with enough supplies. Antimatter and wormholes still remain very taboo in both public and government (aside from some Progressive Party members). Meanwhile, cyber security is increased and a move to physical information on paper for confidential and other non-public domain information is also made as it's deemed better and can't be hacked into. Team Shanghai Frontier releases a Phantasmagoria of Flower View style Touhou Project game this year. * United Kingdom: The GCHQ cracks down on cyber security, shoring up cyber defences nation-wide. Additionally, resources are poured into locating the perpetrator of the Pentagon hack with much American-British cooperation. Military and Police personnel are placed on alert in case of physical terrorist attacks. Unsurprisingly, many companies invest heavily in the latest cyber security software and AI, with the Pentagon hack being a wake up call. In other news, Barnard's Star is finally colonised with a mining station being built on an asteroid with vehicles mining many of the surrounding asteroids. The total population of the station, named Barnard's Redrock, is currently 4,000 and growing. * Canada: '''Cyber Security is increased in Canada, with the Cyber Defense Act of 2150. This would fund hiring 1,000 skilled hackers to trace the location of the hackers, take back the information, fix backdoors, and arrest the hackers. The SSD's interior is coming along nicely. Maple Star Gate is 70% complete. '''2151 It was revealed that the hackers didn't hack important information from the Pentagon, but fear is still upon the faces of many members of the government and American citizens. Chinese reunification is complete, which is celebrated by many. The terrorist organization that hacked the pentagon hijack a commercial cargo ship expected to dock at mars. Once again, fear is brought among the citizens of the Solar System. * Japan: The Self-Defence Forces see a budget increase following the rise of a new terrorist organisation. All Japanese spaceships continue to be guarded by the Self-Defence Forces as well. Meanwhile, a third test on nuclear warp-drive, already in the works hoping that it can reach a higher speed, and is set to launch next year. This test is supported by nearly all the Progressive Party members as well as several Nippon Ishin no Kai members; while both the Japanese Communist Party and New Human Kokoro Party, while not against it, are quite sceptical and have some doubts. All spacecraft in construction that are fitted with nuclear warp-drives are halted, while existing ones are not to be used in the meantime. * United Kingdom: This year, the country's intelligence community is granted a significant increase in budget due to the threat of the mystery terrorist group. Efforts among the intelligence community, military and poilce are devoted to tracking down these terrorists and preventing any attacks on British property. This year, the government decides to build 40 space elevators on Mars. This is to give British Martians who have never been to space (or to Earth for that matter) the ability to get to space cheaply. With this initiative underway, commercial space tourism sees a significant uptick. * European Union: With our country generally organised by now, we join the international fight against terrorism, providing additional funds to intelligence, creating new branch of our space navy whose job will be to escort our freighters and civilian vessels, and establishing a special National Cyber Security Organisation (which employs a few thousand of the best hackers in our country), whose job will be to find as many information about that new terrorist group as possible. We also start cooperating with many talented hackers who doesn't work for the government yet en employ them at the NCSO. As our country is multi-lingual, all our shools teach the regional language as a pimary language, with German or French, the two main languages in the country, being taught as secondary languages (it is up to the student or his parents on the student's age to choose which of this two languages to learn). Our schools also focus greatly on teaching English, with students spending almost as many hours learning it as they spend learning German or French. We also begin working on an educstion reform, with its main goal being to maximize the quality and efficiency of teaching at school and minimalize time students need to learn at home. It would probably take us 1-2 years. We also turn to the UK to express interest in joining the Anglo-Union Response Needed. Last by not least, we want to organize a 'great expedition' to many systems near the Sol System, including Tau Ceti, Bernard's Star, Alpha Centauri and many others (yes, I know the last two were already mapped colonised). Our goal would be to survey the systems and/or establish new colonies there. This would be quite expensive however, wo we only plan to start the preparations in 5-6 years. We also invite other countries, like the UK and Japan (and many others) to the initiative and Mod Responses Needed. **'Japan Diplomacy:' Prime Minister Akiko Numakura accepts the invitation for the great expedition. **'Canadian Diplomacy: '''President Conway excepts the invitation for the great expedition **'Mod Response: Russia agrees to try to get back into the space game, South America declines saying they can do this on their own, most of the other nations agree. * 'Canada: '''The SSD and Maple Star Gate are finished, and Canada's first trip to Alpha Centauri (I know I'm late to the party) will take place next year. The SSD requires a crew of 2,100 and an additional 800 to help build and establish colonies. President Brooke Conway is re-elected and signs Executive Order 997 which orders the Canadian Space Program to build three more military bases in space by 2155. The Cyber Security Act of 2050 is finally passed by the Executive Committee and goes into effect. Vancouver sees many new constructions, including a newer version of the Canadian International Financial Center which would include an office complex 1,371 meter tall. The complex will be completed in 2056 and will include the new Military HQ in the second building, and many other governmental services in the third and fourth. The second will be 890 meters tall and the third and fourth will be 790 meters tall. The complex will be built in a giant empty field outside of Vancouver, expanding the size. 2152 '''Chinese hostility towards India emerges with many threats made by the new prime minister in an attempt to annex the country and bring China to what is was in the 21st century. Border skirmishes form and nearby nations get involved. A Russian peace mission fails when their diplomatic flight gets shot down by the Chinese killing many crucial diplomats and the president sparking Russian hostility. This war is known as the Chinese Indian War. ' '''The terrorist organization shows support to China, and is rumored to have received supplies from the Chinese government. This sparks hostility from uninvolved nations. Over fifty cargo ships go missing in space, and all evidence points it towards the Organization as many call the unnamed terrorist organization now. * South Africa: south Africa offers to support india in its war against china free of cost response needed ''' * '''Japan: The Self-Defence Forces see another budget increase, and the Self-Defence Forces on Earth becomes a major focus alongside the Space Self-Defence Forces as a precaution. Despite this, the government emphasises peace and negotiations above all else, and the Self-Defence Forces continue to stay true to their name: acting only in Self-Defence and remain banned from launching counter-attacks and such. Absolute neutrality also continues to be enforced above all else as well. Many Japanese Autonomous Prefectures in space continue to have some Self-Defence Forces present in military bases. A third test on nuclear warp-drive is launched, this time a test for speed. Response Prime Minister Akiko Numakura sets elections for next year instead of 2154, marking the first time a Prime Minister in several decades calling for elections before four years were up. * United Kingdom: The PM expresses great support for the EU's 'Grand Expedition' into the cosmos. The Admiral of Starfleet has been flown in to the capital of the EU (I dunno which it is) to engage in talks with the European Premier. Additionally, the EU is welcome to join the Anglo-Union, which by this time has morphed into less of a political union and more of a cultural union celebrating the commonalities of humanity. (PS: I might change the Anglo-Union's name to the Union Of Humanity in the next turn to be more inclusive. However, English is still the official language of the Union considering English is pretty much taught world-wide). Thirdly, the British government has expressed unease over the war between India and China. In a time when humanity means more than just it's nations on Earth, border wars are regretful. Nonetheless, the UK supports India in it's campaign in response to intelligence that the Organisation is of Chinese origin. * European Union: Not much happens this year. We continue our work on the education reform. We thank everyone who decided to take part in the Great Expedition. Preparations for it will start in 2-4 years. We support India in their war against China because of possible Chinese links to the Organisation, but for now our support is just political. Talks with the British Admiral of the Starfleet are going very well so far, and we agree on more and more cases. We also invite heads of the space fleets of other countries that decided to take part in the expedition to Paris (our capital; sorry that I didn't write it earlier) to join the talks (Player and Mod Responses Needed). **'Japan Diplomacy:' Prime Minister Akiko Numakura agrees to attend the talks. 2153 Russia, angry at Chinese hostility and worried of their intentions, beefs up security within the country. Additionally, Russia decides to shore up border defences at the Chinese and Mongolian border. In space, many nations put their spaceports into high alert for terrorism and piracy as the elusive Organisation remains at large. There is talk among various space-related companies of launching a united front against piracy by placing armed civilian security contractors on cargo flights. * Japan: Elections are held. The Japanese Communist Party loses 21 seats, and the Progressive Party loses 36 seats. Nippon Ishin no Kai manages to gain 50 seats. The Social Democratic Party loses its remaining three seats, and shortly after the elections, officially disbands. The New Human Kokoro Party gains ten seats. Iori Kugimiya from Nippon Ishin no Kai becomes the next Prime Minister. WIP * European Union: Our education reform is finished and introduced, and proves to be a great success. Due to a large number of nations joining, we start preparing for the Great Expedition (at first we planned to start later). The expedition should launch in 2-3 years. In other news, we would like to integrate more countries into to European Union, of course only peacefully and fully diplomatically. *'Nusantara:' We have just build our first NX-Class Warp-capable cruiser. The ship uses a Hydrogen Warp drive, a brand new technology that can carry ships to a full Warp 5.5, or 150 times the speed of light. The ship is also armed with Phase Torpedoes, a low-energy weapon to protect Earth from hostile invasion and still not kill people. We will sell our Warp drive, in exchange for being able to join the Anglo-Union, as we agree with its ideals. **'Mod:' Warp 5.5 mean you travel 5.5 times the speed of light. * United Kingdom: The UK respectfully declines Nusantara's offer for sale of their warp drive as similar technology based on antimatter has been mastered already. However, the government gladly invites Nusantara to join the Anglo Union. This year, many practice missions are run to properly train British Star Fleet crew in preparation for the coming Great Expedition. Last but not least, the government announces plans for a possible underwater city to be built in the future. 2154 In a live public interview, the Russian president vents his frustration at China and muses the possibility of supporting India in their fight against China. This year, the Organisation takes an unprecedented step in terrorism. For 2 hours, half of the Martian-Canadian city of New Vancouver is put into a blackout. Later, just minutes after the city's power is restored, the Organisation released a 2 minute video claiming responsibility and promising of 'more to come'. The figure in the video was dressed in a fully red suit and shirt, and wore a yellow mask. This sparks a media frenzy, finally giving the Organisation a face (sort-off). * Japan: The government, still interested in alternative powered sources that isn't antimatter to power spacecraft, asks Nusantara if it can purchase one of the hydrogen powered warp drive. Response Needed Meanwhile an investigation begins towards finding out the fate of the Spaceship Nozomi, after having received no response from them for the past four years. Response Needed Nuclear warp-drives continue to bring in controversy, especially since the unclear results from the third test. Despite all the controversy around nuclear warp-drives, Antimatter continues to be opposed and banned in all instances. **'Mod Response:' You have free reign to launch a search and rescue mission to the system in question. **Nusantara: We will sell our Hydrogen Warp drive, and give permission for it to be replicated, only if not intended for war. **'Japan Diplomacy:' The government has no intention in using it for military-related purposes (including war), especially since the government actively pursues neutrality and peace. *Nusantara: We cede our 15 NX-class starships and space colonies on Alpha Centauri B to the Anglo Union. And will become a Commonwealth member. We will also cede our new class-11 Warp Drive that goes Warp 9.9999999996, or 6,009,000 times the speed of light on our Constitution-Class refit cruiser. We also can't wait for the great expedition, as it will bring lots of new knowledge to our research bases on Alpha Centuari and Bernard's Star. **'Mod:' Just say Warp 10. Also, Warp 10 means you can travel 10 times the speed of light. The fastest warp-capable craft to date can travel at short bursts of Warp 50. Most warp-capable ships travel at Warp 5 ~ Warp 20. For very long-distance travel wormhole 'stargates' are used. ** British Diplomacy: There is no need to cede anything to the Union. Nations join as an autonomous member. * United Kingdom: The recent cyber attack on New Vancouver and subsequent video released by the terrorist Organisation has prompted wide-spread fear and media attention. The government quickly responds by boosting funding for the GCHQ by 70%, expecting them to prevent a similar attack on British assets. Also, the PM makes a speech imploring the populace to be extra vigilant and to report any suspicious behaviour immediately. Legislation has also been passed requiring civilian ships carrying cargo or with passengers numbering more than 100 to have armed guards on board, to prevent hijacking. Last but not least, preparations are almost all set for the upcoming Great Expedition into space. * European Union: The terrorist attck on New Vancouver causes us to increase cyber protection of our colinies and Earth territories. Like the UK, we also increase founding of our cyber security agency. We also try to analyse the video released by the Organisation and try to identify the person who is talking in that video (Mod Response Needed on the outcome of that investigation). Almost everything is ready for the Great Expedition, and only final preparations are still ongoing. Ships taking part in the expedition (not only ours, ships of all countries taking part in the expedition) are sheduled to move to their 'starting postions' in the Sol System by March 2155, and the Great Expedition itself will start in June 2155. **'Mod Response:' The investigation does not lead to the identification of the individual in the video due to high-level voice scrambling technology. However, it is determined that the man is of Chinese decent thanks to advanced bio-metric AI. 2155 The Great Expedition begins with 224 ships of various size and shape from up to 60 political entities system-wide participating. This is seen by many to be a defiant stare in the face of terror in a time dominated by headlines about the Organization. Peace and scientific advancement are the ultimate goals of humanity. On the 21st of May Standard Earth Time (SET), the Organization carries out it's most daring attack yet. In a spectacular show of coordination, the headquarters of 42 different police organizations across Earth and Mars are simultaneously attacked by gunman dressed as civilians. They are identified as Organization members by the red and yellow bandannas they put on just before attacking. Though their numbers were small (~5 per station), they inflict massive casualties thanks to suicide bomb vests. Up to 232 people are believed dead. No attackers survive. * Japan: Security in Japan and Japanese Autonomous Prefectures in Space are increased heavily following the rise in attacks, and the Self-Defence Forces are given another boost in budget due to security threats being high. The investigation for the disappearance of Spaceship Nozomi continues; and an autonomous spaceship fitted with hydrogen-powered warp drive is launched in the direction of the ship, which was headed for Lalande 21185. Meanwhile some of the existing exploration spacecraft fitted with nuclear warp drives are planned to replaced with hydrogen warp drives. Also, a fourth test of the nuclear warp drive is planned for next year, with only the Progressive Party backing this test. * Nusantara: 'Our ships at Alpha Centauri will join the Expedition as is passes by. We also add bomb detectors to our Orbiting Cities and our bases. We also launch and Investigation on the Organisation. 'RESPONSE NEEDED ON INVESTIGATION OUTCOME **'Mod Response: '''The investigation finds nothing new on the Organization * '''Canada:' The first Canadian Alpha Centauri colony is finished with a population of 10,000, consisting of scientists, soldiers, and a handful of civilians. Bernhart Steinmeyer is elected president of Canada, born from German descent. The Canadian population throughout the galaxy is 240 million, due to extensive growth of colonies. Five new colonies have been constructed, four are provinces and are located on Makemake. The fifth one is a military base on Eris. Each colony has an average population of 5-7 million. This years federal budget mainly focuses on the new investigation department. In an effort to shrink the government, Brooke Conway combined all federal investigation agencies into the Canadian Intelligence Bureau. The budget also focuses on military, with a five hundred aircraft buildup, and an additional 20 antimatter warheads constructed. President Bernhart Steinmeyer has announced the Antimatter Expansion Act, which would allow the government to build 1,000 antimatter warheads a year through the construction of 50 new facilities across the solar system. * United Kingdom: Following the fear instilling attacks on global police stations, the government implements even heavier security measures nation-wide and decides to deploy the military to patrol the streets for the first time since the Martian War. Additionally, heavy efforts among the intelligence services and special forces are made to weed out Organisation members. In other news, the UK launches 60 ships as part of the Great Expedition heading to a variety of star systems within a 15 light year radius. Travelling at Warp-3, the initial stages of the Great Expedition is expected to be completed in the next 5 years. Last but certainly not least, a joint project between the military and Star Fleet will attempt to construct a ship 1.5 kilometers long, the largest non-planetoid ship ever built by mankind. It will serve as a scientific vessel and the flagship of Star Fleet. Upon completion in 2160, it will join the Great Expedition and be capable of Warp-4 maximum speed and will fit neatly into StarGate Horizon. 2156 The various ships participating in the Great Expedition continue on their journeys, with a total of 12 ships so far stopping at Alpha Centauri and Barnard's Star System respectively to fully map out those systems. The rest continue on into the cosmos. The Organisation continues their reign of terror this year with 8 separate attacks on government buildings across human civilization. However, seemingly beginning to realize they did not have the audience engagement they wished for, the Organisation begins releasing a series of propaganda videos. They all seem to point to possible pro-Chinese secessionists in the outer solar system, with most of their videos posted in Chinese. * Japan: Security continues to be tight in Japan and in all of the Japanese Autonomous Prefectures in space, especially with the Organisation's continued actions; and is even further increased to the point where some military personnel are patrolling around Japan and its territories. Neutrality continues to be tightly maintained at all costs. Meanwhile the autonomous spaceship continues the search for Spaceship Nozomi, though so far despite travelling along the path it is unable to find it. Three already built spaceships have had the nuclear warp-drive being replaced with hydrogen warp drive. Spaceship Chihaya, one of the three spaceships fitted with hydrogen warp drive, is expected to launch next year towards Lalande 21185 to study the star and its surroundings, along with a possible colony, depending on findings. Spaceship Kaguya, also one of the three spaceships, is also set for launch next year towards , to study the area and also the brown dwarf/rouge planet itself; and as part of a general plan to explore places beyond the five light year range. Both ships set for launch have special precautions to prevent another incident that Spaceship Nozomi faced. The fourth test of the nuclear warp-drive is launched, once again for speed. *'Nusantara': Our Scientists work on completing a 1-KM long ship that holds 75,000 people to get to Wolf 359, about 8 LY away in 2157. We also have Government Elections, and President Toby Henstrand is elected for another 6 years. Also, our 500,000-man Army and Navy is absorbed into the 50-Ship Nusantara Space Exploration Starfleet. Also because the Organisation is Chinese, President Henstrand Imposes Martial Law on Northern Indonesia and Malaysia. We also help the great expedition by heading toward Wolf 359 and Ross 145 to Map out the systems. We have also fully mapped out Tau Ceti, and have established a 50-person Space Station. * European Union: The Great Expedition continues with great success and many new systems are being mapped. We also establish outposts here and there to continue research and maybe create a foothold for possible future colonies. 'Supply lines' to these new outposts/colonies are being set up. Because of more and more evidence that The Organization can possibly be of Chinese origin, we express our political support for India in its war against China and warn China that our military involvment is possible if they don't take any steps to fight The Organization. Our president also says that we believe that the Chinese will agree to fight the Organization and that the sino-indian war should end as soon as possible, as more and more people are dying and the war is a threat to human unity. Approval for pan-humanism is still very high in our country, and we propose Austria, Hungary, Ukraine and Belarus (I'm not sure if the last two are actually Ukraine and Belarus; I mean the two countries east from us) to join the European Union (a unification offer) ' Response Needed'.` **'''Mod Response: '''All four nations agree to unification. * '''Canada: '''With the growing Chinese-Indian War president President Steinmayer signs the Canadian Military Expansion Act of 2156 which would heavily increase our air and naval forces, along with our space forces. With The Organization growing throughout space, a new military base will be built at every colony and orbiting city Canada has in the solar system. We announce a new super carrier, a state of the art carrier that will beat the others. Nothing is revealed about it, but 50 billion Canadian Dollars are dedicated to the project. Category:Standard Future Map Game Category:Map Games Category:Space Exploration